


I Can Treat You Better

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Song: Treat You Better (Shawn Mendes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 34





	I Can Treat You Better

Song by Shawn Mendes. Please know I do not own the rights to the song.

Luka had always been fond of Marinette but Marinette was stuck on Adrien; it's not like Adrien would find interest in her back. He worked with Marinette at a restaurant for two years now and he knew her better than that model. Tch… He's always busy with modeling and would never have time for her. She's better than Adrien. Not to seem rude but Adrien seemed like he wasn’t at all interested. Besides, Adrien had feelings for Kagami. Sometimes, Luka wanted to let Marinette know about his feelings but it wouldn’t come out as how he wanted it to. Then, he got an idea to show her he loved her.

Luka let out a sigh as he spotted Adrien and Kagami walk into the restaurant, hand in hand. Then, he saw Marinette walk over to get their menus and went to seat them, the smile slowly fading off of her face and a sign of heartbreak in her eyes. Once she got them seated, she told them that she’d be back in a couple of minutes and walked away, a small sigh escaping her lips. Poking the cheek of the woman he loved, he gave her a smile “You alright, Mari?” He asked and Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine!” She smiled back.

Soon after the couple was served, Marinette was trying her hardest not to start crying while in front of the two. Luka, on the other hand, wished he served the couple instead of the woman whom he loved. Luka then went back to change the song that was playing over the speakers, hoping Marinette would notice.

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

Hearing the change in song made the restaurant confused, especially Marinette. She was taking another couple’s orders when the song changed and it caused her to pause. She then shook her head and apologized before continuing to take their orders. They understood that a sudden song change is pretty confusing for everyone. After getting their orders, Marinette walked back to the kitchen and hung the ticket up, then picking up Adrien and Kagami’s food to take it back to them. She took a deep breath and walked out to their table, putting on a fake smile for them.

I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do

By this time, Marinette was slowly realizing that someone had put this song on for her. She was confused about who had put the song on. Stepping into the back for a minute, she rubbed her face for a second before she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Luka and he gave her a small smile. The look in his eyes was asking if she was alright, which caused her to chuckle lightly. 

“Luka, I’m fine!” She chirped with a grin but he rolled his eyes.  
“Marinette, I always see the l-” He was cut off by Alya and Nino walking in, which Marinette was on it. She grabbed menus for them and went to seat them, laughing with the couple. Luka didn’t know what else to do. He just sighed and went to serve Alya and Nino as Marinette went back to check on Adrien and Kagami.

'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
Better than he can

Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down  
'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Soon enough, Adrien and Kagami finished their meal, paying upfront at the cash register before walking to the outdoor part of the restaurant. Marinette couldn’t help but walk over to the window and pretend that she was cleaning it. She was instantly hurt when the couple leaned in for a kiss. She almost broke down into tears when a pair of hands covered her eyes. 

“H-Hey!” She squeaked out. She grabbed the person’s wrists and hoped to regain sight when she heard, “You don’t deserve to see that, honey…You’re too good to be with him.” She then knew it was Luka,  
“Luka....were you the one to put this song on?” She asked.  
“Yes I was..Please go out with me, Marinette..I promise that I’ll treat you better than he has.”  
“Awe...Luka...Of course!”

Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can, oh oh  
Better than he can  
Better than he can


End file.
